birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Turbo's Survival/Transcript
(''Sam Jay, upon seeing Mary Canary as the winner of Challenge Plan C, sighs in relief, thinking everything is all over''.) Sam: At long last. A normal April day. (''Sam brings Mary to meet up with everyone in the BrantSteele lobby, however, Lily Secretii is looking at them with an angry look on her face.) '''Mary': Nothing bad is going on outside I swear! (''Lily scowls even more.) '''Mary': We took care of Sam! Nothing bad has happened to the BrantSteele arena! Sam: Trust Mary! Nothing is going on out there! (''Sam and Mary laugh, but Lily does not find this funny.) '''Sam': Trust us! (''Lily gets frustrated, and points to the door, wanting them to look outside.) '''Lily': You want to know why everyone is screaming Dragonlord's name?! Look. Look outside. (''Sam and Mary slowly open the door. It is dark outside.) '''Mary': This is silly! It's only-WHAT THE- (''Mary checked her watch. 10:40 A.M., meaning it should've been daylight.) '''Sam': (sudden tantrum!) NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN CR*P CR*P CR*P CR*P CR*P I SHOULD'VE KNOWN NOT TO SAY THE WORD GUARANTEED NOW WE ARE IN A WHOLE HEAP OF TROUBLE BECAUSE OF MY STUPID ASS I SHOULD NOT HAVE TEMPTED FATE AND TEAM DRAGON QUEST TO TURN AGAINST ME MY ASS IS GRASS BECAUSE OF ONE STUPID MISTAKE I AM GENRE BLIND YOU HEAR ME I AM GENRE BLIND BLIND BLIND BLIND BLIND BLIND BLIND!!! (Cue an explosion.) Mary: Sam? Sam? Are you okay? (''Sam does not respond. Mary brings Sam back inside, with Lily still angry. Mary sighs, knowing it's useless to continue shrugging it off.) '''Mary': Yes... Get Pikachu and Eevee. (The gang meets up at the Hunger Games arena. '''Sam' is writing himself an apology letter.) '''Sam': Dear Scotty and friends. Today, I got another taste of Dragonlord being a magnificent bastard. Apparently, all of this was caused by him so he could reclaim his title as the BrantSteele Champion. It may be even worse than Survivor Revisited: The Aftermath. I apologize for the hate potion prank, now that I know that little things such as this one can cause Dragonlord to drag it out into one big plan. And if it weren't for Turbo and Jessica, who helped out in getting everyone rescued from The Rage of Sam, Code LTIB may not have gotten this far in life. So from now on, I will look out for Dragonlord before I do something. And once again, I issue severe apologies for my hate potion prank. I am so sorry, Sam Jay. Turbo: Your real name is Sam Jay?! I did not know that! Eevee: Me neither. Pikachu: So that would make Scotty's name Scotty Jay- Scotty: It's Scotty Raven Jay. Eevee: What the?! I thought the newest character in davemadson's series is named Rhonda Raven?! Sam: True, but Scotty and Guy adapted the name way before Rhonda was revealed, and we accused her of name stealing. Turbo: So basically, Rhonda was adapted out of Birdietalk Productions because there could only ever be two Ravens. Pikachu: That's that alright... Turbo: SO GIVE ME DRAGONLORD RIGHT NOW I WANT HIM!!! Sam: Hold it! You do not want to look at him right now! If you do, you will suffer from a heart attack! Turbo: Like a surprise final battle... right?! Mary: You could say it that way... Chris: Sound the horn! I want to see how long Turbo survives before she dies! (After the bloodbath, but before Night 1...) Sam: I guess being the tallest person in Code LTIB isn't all that cut out to be... seven feet, seven inches sounded awesome before I learned of the HSP height restriction... Turbo: Say that again. Dragonlord and Shelli tower over you, with Shelli being 3 feet and 3 inches taller than you, and Dragonlord being 8 feet and 1 inch taller than you. Slide: If height really does equal authority, then we have a justified BrantSteele Champion here. Sam: She's right... being the BrantSteele Champion at first felt pretty good. My reign served my purpose in life. But now there's a new tallest character in Birdietalk Productions, and I feel overwhelmed. No. No! (Sam breaks down crying on Slide's shoulder.) Evil Sam: Hahahahaha! Sam is going through the five stages of grief! Scotty: Evil Sam! You bastard! (Evil Sam throws a tantrum that blasts himself away.) Scotty: It will be okay, Sam. Accept the height genetics and move on. Sam: (he slaps himself) Why did I cry on Slide's shoulder, when I should've been crying on Scotty's! (Sam picks up Scotty and hugs him tightly against his chest as he cries further.) Turbo: Now I need help too... making it to the final five like I did during Dragonlord vs. Sam... (Cue an explosion.) Peach: Broke the fourth wall? The S-Rankers shall punish you for this! Slide: Go away! Nobody likes you, you bitch in sheep's clothing! (Like Evil Sam, Peach threw a tantrum that blasted herself away.) Slide: I wonder if... (After Night 1, but before Day 2, '''Slide' requests a speed potion. She gets it and gives it away to Dragonlord, who drinks this potion as well.) '''Slide': Hopefully, when he goes so up into the sky, we won't be distracted by him anymore. Right, Turbo? (Turbo is gone.) Slide: Turbo?! (Crickets chirp.) Slide: I wonder if this season should really be called Slide's Survival?! Turbo died early on! (Day 7.) Slide: Final five! Yoshi: Just like with Turbo during Dragonlord vs. Sam! Luigi: Now that is true best friend purity. Eevee: I agree! Yoshi: Say Luigi! Let's team up and take down Dragonlord together! Luigi: Yay! Luigi like-I dat! We can take him down together! (Two days later...) Luigi: Alright! It's time! Yoshi: Let's get him! (Technical difficulties, please stand by.) (After the signal came back...) Chris: Dragonlord... you didn't have to be so violent to Luigi you know... Yoshi: So I have to take on Dragonlord myself provided I do not die. Victory is mine! Shine get! (Cut to the hospital.) Dr. Mario: You have skin cancer. Yoshi: Will I be okay to take on Dragonlord during Night 9? Dr. Mario: You may be in a critical condition. One Doctor Finale should bring you back to normal in time for the next round. (Dr. Mario uses Doctor Finale on Yoshi, killing her.) Chris: For being the newest member to Chris's Assistants, you sure have a lot going on, Doc. Dr. Mario: Thanks for allowing me to be an assistant to you. Cynthia: And just like what always happens whenever something new happens... Chris: DRAGONLORD PROVES HE IS NOT TO BE MESSED AROUND WITH!!! Dr. Mario: Oh stroke! (''Dragonlord overhears Chris, and smiles. He knows he has won.) '''Chris': Yes, I know, Doc. Let's get this victory pose done and over with, and move on to the next round. Gary: Tantrum. Coming. On! (tantrum!) NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT DRAGONLORD WHY O WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TO US YOU BASTARD BASTARD BASTARD BASTARD BASTARD!!! (Cue an explosion.) (Shortly after that, Dragonlord's evil laugh causes a massive explosion and a fierce darkness to blow around the arena.) Dr. Mario: HELP HELP SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!!! (But no response, as Chris's team is trying to keep their footing.) Dr. Mario: Oh come on! Dragonlord and Gary must've managed to plant me underground! I need help fast! (Still no response.) Dr. Mario: Oh, I'll just drag myself over to the BrantSteele lobby... (Two hours later, after Dr. Mario dragged himself to the BrantSteele lobby...) Dr. Mario: Now I am all dirtied up with topsoil! Yuck. Turbo: Bring the That's All Folks screen down while we clean Dr. Mario up. (That's All Folks. Script end.) Category:Transcripts